Digimon Data Squad: Outsiders
by RexStellar
Summary: This story takes place several years after the events of Digimon Data Squad, this story is about a boy who joins a covert unit within DATS and uncovers the makings of a plan that could destroy both the Digital and Real World and unconvering secrets buried by the organization themselves
1. Deep Seas and Dark Tunnels

Chapter 1: Deep Seas and Dark Tunnels

Somewhere in a lab alarms began blaring as a man rushed down a hallway and into a room with a holding container that was busted open "oh no, he took it..." the man was distressed but he composed himself and spoke aloud "find him...and kill him" a cloaked figure behind him nodded and a glowing red light beamed behind it.

Taikei opened his eyes to the sea, he was underneath the water's surface and watched as green light broke through the darkness of the water and with each stroke of light a figure became more clear, a figure clad in armor was now visible and Taikei felt fear fill his body. The figure began moving towards him, reaching out and breaking the surface of the water, the hand encompassed Taikei's entire being and covered him in darkness.

Taikei shot up from his bed in a cold sweat, he removed his sheets and sat up on the edge of his bed, he looked at his phone, he hadn't even slept a minute, it was still 23:23 "what the hell?" He whispered to himself in confusion. Taikei put on his pants and opened his bedroom door "mom? Dad? Mia?" He called out into the dark hallway with no response, he walked through the hallway and down the stairs to the living room to find the TV on and emitting static, the static had a blue hue to it.

Taikei grabbed the remote and tried to turn it off but instead the picture cleared up to reveal a massive open field of grass with burn marks and smoking craters littering it. Suddenly a massive foot appeared onscreen causing the screen and even Taikei's house to shake, another pair of massive feet appeared and the two giants began to fight, Taikei fell back onto the couch "whoa" he muttered as he watched the two figures maneuver between eachother moving away from the screen where Taikei could get a better look at them, one was the figure from his dream, it's armor was black with gold outline and a red gem on its head while the other was clad in blue armor with dragon-like wings and a golden V-shape on its chest, the black armored one knocked the blue one down infront of the TV, the creature looked directly at Taikei and its hand began reaching through the TV and into Taikei's house.

Taikei backed away from the massive hand forcing its way into his home. While the blue one struggled, the black monster approached with a massive blade in its hand and impaled the blue one without a second thought, the blue creature began to disappear and Taikei looked on in disbelief as the giant looked at him and uttered something "protect it" and it began transferring a series of codes through its fingertip and it started to form an egg-like object on it. The object gained a blue color and dropped from the finger and the giant creature faded away.

Taikei grabbed the egg and backed away as the black armored one looked at him through the screen, it tried reaching through but it was blocked by something. The giant walked away and Taikei breathed a sigh of relief as the TV illuminated the room when suddenly a massive hand reached through his TV and towards him.

Taikei woke up in his bed again, his breatha felt hot and his chest was burning "man, what dream" he said to himself. Taikei felt his forehead and stated to himself "most exciting thing I've experienced all summer" he inspected himself and saw a massive lump at the end of his covers, he threw off the covers to reveal the egg from his dream. Taikei grabbed the egg and turned it in his hands when a knock on the door caused him to drop but quickly caught the object, a female voice from behind the door called for Taikei "hey Tai, mom said to come down for breakfast". Taikei wiped off the sweat from his forehead and responded "I'll be there in a minute" he took the egg and hid it underneath his bed and dressed himself. He opened his door and made his way down the stairs where his family was eating breakfast, his father was reading a newspaper and his sister and mother were putting down plates of fiod, Taikei sat down and began to eat fast, his mother noticed this "wow Taikei, you seem to have an appetite this morning" Taikei looked at her with a fish hanging out of his mouth and nodded quickly continued eating with vigorous speed.

Taikei's father looked at Taikei and said "Taikei, I want you to go out and find a summer job today" Taikei almost choked and looked at him then at his mother who just closed her eyes and kept eating. Taikei swallowed and responded "well I've already tried looking for one but if you haven't noticed, the job market in this town isn't the most forgiving" his father made a noise with his mouth "you're just making excuses for your laziness" his mother kicked his father in the shin to shut him up and finally spoke up "Taikei, it wouldn't hurt to atleast go outside and search for one today but you can go at your own pace" his older sister, Maki, decided to interject "you always baby him mom" Taikei shot a glare at her and she sneered at him. Taikei's mother cleared her throat "I baby both of you, it took you two years to find your job did it not?" Maki blushed in embarrassment and kept eating.

Taikei got up abruptly "May I be excused from the table?!" He exclaimed surprising his family, his mother nodded nervously and Taikei ran up the stairs and into his room, he knew something was amiss. He looked underneath his bed to find the egg broken open and a trail of shell scraps leading to an open bag of chips that was shaking with a high pitched growling sound coming from it. Crumbs flew out of the bag as it shook, Taikei reached out and grabbed it causing the entity inside of it to freak out and shoot out of the bag and onto the center of the floor, Taikei approached it, it was a pale blue blob with a horn-like protrusion on top of its head. Taikei reached out and it turned around and snapped at him, Taikei jumped back and saw the tiny creature flash it's teeth at him. Taikei looked around and saw an intact potato chip next to him, he picked it up and presented it to the tiny monster, it stopped growling and sniffed the chip, in the blink of an eye it snatched the chip and crunched it up quickly "huh, you're just hungry aren't you? Hmmm, I'll get you something better than chips".

Taikei made his way downstairs where his father and sister were leaving for work and his mother was packing up the leftover breakfast. Taikei grabbed two bowls and filled one up with rice and the other with miso soup, he grabbed a couple pieces of omelette and fish and rushed back upstairs "sorry mom, gotta eat in my room, I've got a Summer Paper to do" his mother stuttered "o-okay honey, don't stress yourself out" Taikei shut his door and locked it. Taikei put the bowls on his desk aswell as the creature, he picked up a piece of rice and omelette and presented it, the creature ate the food happily and waited patiently for another bite. Taikei kept feeding the creature and enjoying its company "you're actually kinda cute, I wish I knew what you were" the creature just happily chewed its food while it listened.

About an hour passed when Taikei noticed something about the tiny creature, it began to grow in size and soon morphed into a new form, it had two horns and actual limbs. Taikei picked up the creature "wow, that's new, you seem heavier too" suddenly a crashing sound from downstairs alerted Taikei, he looked out his window to see multiple armed men entering his house and shouting from downstairs coming from his mom. Taikei almost opened the door but he stopped himself "they must be after you little guy, let's get out of here" he grabbed his backpack and put the blue creature into it "hang on little guy, I'm gonna get you out of here" he silently opened the window and leaped out while closing it as he heard the door to his room get breached. Taikei ran through the around his house leaping over power boxes and jumping rails until he made his way to a plaza with two staircases on either end and a railing, he looked behind him to see the same armed men approaching him "how did they find me?!" He questioned, he looked up to see a helicopter hovering overhead "oh crap" he uttered.

Taikei rushed towards the stairs when he saw more men coming up and even more coming up the other staircase. Taikei put his back to the railing as the personnel surrounded him, one of them brought out handcuffs and approached Taikei. The man was about to rush when Taikei's backpack began to violently shake. One of the men talked into his radio "Code Ultraviolet, we may require a Bright" suddenly the backpack burst open and the blue creature landed now even bigger than before with larger arms and standing at a solid three feet tall and now a more vibrant blue with a small golden V on its forehead.

The creature stood there for a solid couple of seconds before disappearing and with a blue and white blur multiple operatives were knocked into the air and their weapons snapped in half in midair. The creature reappeared infront of Taikei and looked at him, it suddenly spoke "you have my utmost gratitude for protecting me while I regenerated but now I must leave, in order to save my world and yours I must-" before it could finish, it was struck by a massive surge of lightning and caused it to lose consciousness, Taikei looked where it came from and saw a red beetle-like creature, it was hovering above the ground and had large sickle-like claws and large green eyes. It then proceeded to blast Taikei and knock him out aswell. The last thing Taikei saw were three human figures standing above him while one of them stated "he has it" as his vision whitened and he lost consciousness.

Taikei slowly woke up with his vision slowly improving. He attempted to move but found himself restrained to a chair with mechanical clamps bounding his wrists and ankles, Taikei began to wriggle attempting to get free but he was stopped by a voice coming from the other end of the room. Taikei looked where the voice came from to see a man in a large trenchcoat and sunglasses, he had scars on his face and his hair was long and bone white that was tied up behind his head. Taikei looked directly at him and breathed heavily out of nervousness, for what seemed like forever they just stared at eachother until Taikei tried to break the silence "w-who are you?" He questioned but got no response from the menacing figure.

Another minute passed when the man got up from his chair and walked towards Taikei, Taikei leaned back as the man approached, the man then uttered a question "did you know that every action causes an equal and opposite reaction?" Taikei thought for a moment and nodded and the man continued "and so you understand what kind of actions can cause the most powerful reactions right?!" His voice was getting louder and more aggrivated. Taikei nodded his head visibly shooken with fear, the man further continued with the tirade "and so you know your actions have caused a massive reaction that the world may not be able to deal with. Am I correct?!" Taikei was confused at this point not knowing how to respond. The man moved quickly and grabbed onto the arms of Taikei's chair "if it were up to me, I would have you labotomized and sent to an asylum" he moved off of Taikei and paced away "but the higher ups have decided that you're more useful as an asset as you've bonded with the Digimon you encountered, obviously this Digimon is more important than you can imagine and so by proxy...you're more important than you imagine".

The man finally introduced himself "as of now you will call me Director Moriymoto and Sir, your employment and training starts in two hours" before Taikei could respond Moriymoto pressed a button that was on a keypad on one of the walls and the white room they were in began dropping like an elevator. After a couple minutes the elevator stopped and the wall to the left of Taikei opened revealing a woman with violet hair done up in a bun wearing a black business suit and glasses, she entered the elevator and gave Moriymoto a file "here's the evaluation of the Veemon that was brought in, everything seemed fine until the mental evaluation, unfortunately that shock from Agent Tentomon was more intense to the subject considering the time of reformation and its mental data was scrambled and its memory has been nearly erased except for knowing the boy and him feeding the subject". Moriymoto sighed and responded "well, at least it's in our custody and so is Taikei so they're safe for now".

Moriymoto pulled out a remote and pressed a green button causing Taikei's restraints to open and free him, Taikei sat up and felt his wrists "what happened to my mom?" Taikei asked with a stern voice, Moriymoto responded "your mother is fine, we've made repairs to your house and your mother will not remember a thing, unfortunately you cannot tell anyone about this place, your employment, or Digimon. In return you will receive lodging if you so prefer, a paycheck based on how well you do on your missions, and the best healthcare we can offer" Taikei walked up to Moriymoto and asked "so what is this place?" Moriymoto answered while guiding Taikei through the facility "we are inside an organization called DATS, an oraganization that works to protect the barrier between the Real World and the Digital World and to ensure the ignorance of Digimon and their World remains in the general public, unfortunately that was spoiled by Marcus Damon some several years ago, this job is not easy, there will be peril and you will risk your life". Taikei stopped and asked "where do I sign?" Moriymoto cracked a smirk "you already have, welcome to DATS, Taikei Nakamura".


	2. The Box

Chapter 2: The Box

Taikei was led to the barracks where he encountered the same Beetle-Like creature that shocked him along with a girl who had curly short red hair and light blue eyes. Taikei stepped back a bit and Moriymoto pushed him in "get to know your teammates and I'll be back for you in ten minutes". Taikei stood awkwardly as did the girl and the creature, Taikei decided to speak up "so...that was quite a shock you gave me" the creature looked up at Taikei and tried to respond but the girl stopped it "it's name is Tentomon and he's my partner, I'm Aiko Virtanen and I'm second in command of this unit" she stuck her hand out in a gesture of hospitality and Taikei grabbed and shook it. Suddenly a voice from the back of the barracks rang out "so this is the special recruit the Director told us about".

Taikei looked over Aiko's shoulder to see who's voice it was to see a person standing there with their arms crossed, they had jet black hair done up in a chonmage style, their eyes were purple in color and they had a slender build. Taikei couldn't tell if they were male or female so he left it alone "the name's Akira Koitsuchi" Taikei made a mental sigh "that didn't help" he thought to himself. Suddenly a voice from behind him spoke to him "Akira is female" Taikei then blurted out "oh well that clears things- wait a minute!" Taikei looked behind him to see another girl standing behind him with long golden hair and bright pink eyes "Jeez!" He uttered as he jumped back. Akira interjected "this is our Bright, her name is Fuyumi and she's a bit...quirky" Taikei responded "okay, but what's a Bright?" Aiko answered "a Bright is a person who sees Digital Waves in people and can even read thoughts and minds, some people have barely any Digital Waves while others like us have Waves that are large and frequent enough to resonate with Digimon" Taikei nodded but he was still confused.

Akira approached Taikei and inspected him "tall, fit, a bit on the angsty teenager side but still fit to be a DATS Agent" Aiko added on "but you already know what makes a DATS Agent don't you Leader?" Akira snapped her fingers in realization and added onto her statement "and above all else, you have to be ruthless, quick on your feet, and ready to complete a mission by any means neccessary" Taikei felt a chill run down his spine as he heard that. Fukumiya felt Taikei's anxiety and doubt but said nothing, a knock at the door broke the conversation and the door opened to reveal the woman from the elevator "Ms. Aizawa, you're here to get this guy fitted?" Akira asked with Ms. Aizawa nodding and motioning for Taikei to follow her.

Taikei followed Aizawa, the walls were lined with screens and there were rooms filled with people on computers typing away, Aizawa led him to a door that opened to reveal a massive closet lined with suits that the other operatives wear. Aizawa finally spoke "go ahead and choose a suit" Taikei practically skipped into the closet to his size and found a black and blue suit and vest. Taikei went into the changing room and tried the suit on "a perfect fit" he mumbled to himself as he stepped out with an approving thumbs up from Aizawa "now let's meet up with your partner" Taikei began to feel elated.

Aizawa led him to a large automatic door that opened to reveal multiple Digimon on tables getting examined and others enjoying a hot meal, Taikei looked around frantically and saw the same blue creature he was taking care of sitting on a table, the creature spotted Taikei and rushed to him hugging his legs "hey little guy, you look good considering all that happened" the creature responded "I feel great! Can't remember anything except you feeding me and taking a poop underneath your bed but other than that I feel like doing something!" Taikei smiled and Aizawa explained "this particular Digimon species is named Veemon, exceptionally rare and massive untapped potential" Taikei petted Veemon "we'll do our best" Veemon nodded and Aizawa smiled "well, you'll be pleased to know that I have one more surprise for you" she presented a briefcase and opened it, inside was a small blue and white device that had three face buttons, a small backlit screen, and a ring at the bottom "what's this?" Taikei asked as he picked up the device, Aizawa answered him "this is a Digivice, it functions as a communicator, a GPS, and if you use your DNA Charge you can power up your Digimon" Taikei looked at her and kept questioning "what's a DNA Charge?" Aizawa laughed and said "you'll learn later, for now you are wanted by the Director for briefing of your first mission". Taikei was confused "mission? Aren't I supposed to train first?" Aizawa responded "this mission is a simple one, no combat involved but you will be tested on your ability to complete a mission in a quick and orderly manner, make sure to impress and follow that hallway to the briefing room" she motioned to a hallway leading to a room with a massive screen and Moriymoto was sitting at a large desk at the back of the room.

Taikei made his way to the room and stood there when he noticed the other operatives from the barracks were with him, Moriymoto addressed them while a map appeared on the screen behind him displaying a sort of underground facility "Agents, this mission will take you into an abandoned lab owned by the regular DATS to retrieve a package that was left there in an evacuation, it has sensitive materials that we don't want falling into the wrong hands, you will load up and deploy in five minutes so steel your nerves and get this mission done in a swift and prderly fashion" Moriymoto glared at Taikei and Taikei felt intimidated.

Taikei and the others entered an armored vehicle in the hangar and took off to the lab. When they arrived Taikei breathed in and out to calm himself and exited the vehicle and followed the others into the underground lab, the dust was so thick it impaired the visibility. Taikei covered his mouth and maneuvered through the lab, there were spoiled lunches scattered across the cafeteria, the smell almost caused Taikei and Veemon to almost throw up "not here buddy" Taikei stated with a vigorous nod from Veemon. As Taikei and Veemon made their way through the lab Taikei felt a tingling in his head, like static in his brain. Veemon looked into a room and called for Taikei "Taikei come look! I think I found it!" Taikei followed and looked inside to see a large sealed box, it was black and metallic looking with strange symbols on it.

Taikei moves towards it and inspected the large box "what's in here that's so important?" Taikei muttered as he ran his hand across the box "no dust" he stated with Veemon going to the opposite side of the box and knocking on it. Taikei backed up a bit and was about to speak into his Digivice when a high pitched signal in the back of his head stopped him from doing so, his eyes dialated a bit as he adjusted to the signal in his head, a voice Taikei knew was coming from the box was getting louder an clearer until Taikei could pick out phrases "DANGER, OPEN, WATCH OUT, BAD MEN, TRUST NOT THEM, DANGEROUS, SECRETS, VIRUS" the Digivice Taikei was holding started beeping and he answered, it was Aiko "Taikei, did you find the package?" Taikei stood there for a solid minute with Aiko constantly asking "Agent Nakamura do you copy? Have you secured the package?" Taikei finally answered "negative...I haven't found it, we should keep going further down" Aiko responded "affirmative, keep checking the top floor, we will check the floors below" Taikei put his Digivice in his pocket and looked around for something to pry the box open, he found a crowbar covered in dust and picked it up "this had better be worth it" he stated as he jammed the crowbar into the opening of the box and began to pry it open.

The box lid became loose and with one fast movement the lid flew off and Taikei fell backwards letting go of the crowbar. Taikei quickly got up and snuck towards the box where he peered inside, there seemed like nothing until a pair of golden glowing eyes looked back at him and it made him jump back, he flashed his flashlight to see a girl standing there, her hair was short and platinum colored and she just stood inside the box, she looked at Taikei and spoke "I'm glad you listened, but now you might be in trouble now" suddenly his Digivice began to speak "attention all Agents, Taikei Nakamura is as of this point expurgated from DATS and Outsiders effective immediately, additionally, Delta Squad has the orders to terminate Taikei Nakamura and Digimon Veemon with extreme prejudice".

Taikei paused, the blood in his face was near non-existant when he heard the orders and Veemon showed a clear face of fear, the girl sighed and got out of the box "we need to go" she said as she ran down the hallway, Taikei quickly followed with the voices of the other operatives trailing behind them "Taikei kept pace with the girl and asked her questions "who are you? Why am I to be terminated? Why were you in that box?" The girl stayed silent and Taikei tried to threaten her "I'll stop if you don't tell me who you are!" The girl responded "your funeral if they catch you, they can make it look like an accident" Taikei made a gulp sound and kept following her "can I atleast know your name?" She finally answered "Keiko".

Taikei got ahead of her and kicked the door to the lab open and both of them ran out, the driver ran towards them and Taikei shouted "Veemon get him!" Veemon nodded and rocketed towards the driver, with a powerful headbutt the driver was knocked into the side of the vehicle. Taikei and Keiko stopped and turned around to see the others surface "Tentomon, Plan A-3" Tentomon confirmed the order with a blast of electricity thst destroyed the armored vehicle so they couldn't escape. Taikei and Keiko dove out of the way and Veemon moved into action by jumping up and double axe handling Tentomon into the ground. Akira pulled out her Digivice and pointed it forward "Impmon Materialize!" Her Digivice screen began to glow and a small creature emerged from it, the creature was imp-like and was purple and white with a red scarf "Engage!" Akira shouted with Impmon cracking its knuckles and summoning a ball of fire between its hands and fired it, the fireball missed while Veemon rushed so fast Impmon couldn't see it, with a flash of blue, Veemon right hooked Impmon so hard that it was blown across the ground and into the wall connected to the entrance of the lab creating skidmarks along the way.

Keiko put her hand on Taikei's shoulder "follow me" she said as she too off, Taikei followed her and called for Veemon and Veemon confirmed running after them. Keiko stopped in a clearing and muttered "it's gone" Taikei looked at her and asked "what does that mean?" Keiko turned around and answered in a defeated voice "my ship, it must've been appropriated by DATS" Taikei sat back on the dirt "so we have no hope of escaping huh?" He asked with Keiko closing her eyes to confirm her agreement.

_Meanwhile_

Akira and Aiko tended to their Digimon "that Veemon is strong" Aiko stated, Akira said nothing as she helped Impmon to its feet, Impmon held the back of its head and rubbed it. Tentomon held its stomach and was limping "Master Aiko, Veemon is too strong, I reccommend Digivolution or else we won't win against him or Taikei" Tentomon was cut off by Akira "I agree! Let's wipe that traitor off the face of the planet and delete that Veemon for good!" Akira twirled her Digivice in her hand and purple data began covering her left hand "DNA Charge!" She then slammed her hand on top of the Digivice and pointed it toward Impmon where it started to morph "Impmon Digivolve to...Wizardmon!" Impmon had become a wizard-like creature with a staff that had the symbol of a sun on it. Aiko sighed and gave in "fine, Tentomon prepare yourself" Aiko's left hand swirled with red data "DNA Charge!" she placed her hand on the Digivice and Tentomon began to Digivolve "Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterimon!" Tentomon Digivolved into a large skinny blue beetle. Akira cracked her knuckles "let's rock".

Taikei and Keiko sat in the dirt "so we just sit here and wait to die?" Taikei asked with Keiko sighing "no, well maybe, depends on how pissed Moriymoto is at me and you" Taikei looked at her with a perplexed look "you know the Director?" Keiko laughed at him "is that what he goes by now? He was only a cadet when I was there" Taikei shook his head in confusion "wait, you were an operative?" Keiko nodded "since this might be the end I might aswell spill the secrets, I was a member of Alpha Team, infact, I'm the only Alpha Tean operative left" Keiko began to sulk "we were the best of the best, our members were strong, efficient, and were willing to get any mission done by any means necessary, our team consisted of Dante Takasaki, he was our leader, Miori Ito, and Isadora McDonald who became Isadora Ito after she got married to Miori...and then there was me, the Bright" Keiko began digging her foot in the dirt in deep thought when a lightning bolt struck in between Taikei and Keiko. Taikei was blown back but gained his composure quickly to see Akira and Aiko with their Digimon "so this is what Aizawa meant by a power up for Digimon".

Akira walked forward "it ends here Taikei, sorry we can't take prisoners, I was beginning to like you" Taikei scratched his head "but we hadn't interacted much" Akira sucked her teeth "you really don't know how to banter do you?" Taikei shook his head "no, but I do know how to fight" Taikei and Veemon nodded at eachother and Veemon rushed while dodging energy blasts from the two Digimon, Veemon sprung forward and headbutted Wizardmon in the midsection causing it to slide backwards. Veemon disappeared again and quickly begam climbing up Kabuterimon, it got up to its horn and began punching it repeatedly in the head but its helmet-like head armor was too thick, Veemon thought quickly and swung onto Kabuterimon's horn gaining enough momentum to dropkick Kabuterimon making it stagger. Akira clenched her teeth "Wizardmon blast em into dust!" Wizardmon nodded and shot frantically while Kabuterimon struggled to get Veemon off. Wizardmon finally hit its mark shocking Veemon but by proxy Kabuterimon felt the blast aswell making them both fall to the ground "Yes!" Akira exclaimed while Aiko shot her a dirty look.

Taikei sprang into action and managed to pull Veemon from below Kabuterimon "you okay buddy?" Taikei asked, Veemon nodded but it was clear he was injured "I'm fine boss, just gotta walk it off" Taikei looked up and responded grimly "I don't think you'll be able to walk it off" Veemon looked where Taikei was looking and saw Wizardmon pointing its staff at Taikei and Veemon "oh..." Veemon uttered as Wizardmon charged another blast. Suddenly Keiko stepped up and grabbed Akira's Digivice from her belt, Akira attempted to get it back but was quickly subdued by Keiko, she then pressed a combination of buttons and Wizardmon degenerated into Impmon, she then activated the communicator "hey Moriymoto, or The Director as this young operative has told me, how about a transport to pick us up, or do you not want to know how to stop the Virus?" There was no response in which Keiko shrugged and gave Akira back her Digivice. Akira was about to Digivolve Impmon again before Moriymoto interrupted by a surprise order "Agents Koitsuchi and Virtanen, stand down, we're sending a transport to pick you up along with the three that are currently with you". Akira stood there and stuttered not knowing what to do and just threw her Digivice to the ground in frustration while Aiko adjusted her glasses pretending to get it but she didn't.


	3. DIGIVOLUTIONEXE ACTIVATION IMMINENT

Chapter 3: DIGIVOLUTION.EXE ACTIVATION IMMINENT

(A retcon has been implemented, The Outsiders are no longer a thing and Taikei was recruited as a regular DATS Agent)

Taikei felt Akira glaring at him on the way back to base which made for a long and awkward ride. Keiko looked out the window of the aircraft to see the base "I've been gone for a long time haven't I?" Her question was filled with listlessness and Taikei could hear the unease in her voice. The aircraft touched down in the hangar and armed guards were standing at attention in organized lines and at the front was Moriymoto who had his hands behind his back, Aiko sighed "he looks angry" Akira finally snapped at Taikei "Yeah because of this traitor! You had the simplest orders and you blew if for what?" Veemon stood up ready to confront Akira but Keiko cut her off first "to save our World and the Digital one, learn to be observant little girl and stop jumping to conclusions" Akira clenched her teeth "you shouldn't even be talking to us! You're just a civilian!" Keiko was visibly annoyed "This is why you're a C-Class Agent, that fiery temper makes you jump to conclusions, makes you frazzled and it compromises your team" Akira felt as if Keiko could see right through her "how did you?-" Aiko stopped her "Aki, just simmer down and maybe the Director will explain all of this".

Taikei and the others stepped off the aircraft and are greeted my Moriymoto who approached Keiko "Agent Keiko, its been...too long, you haven't aged a day" Keiko smiled "Little Pidge, last time I saw you, you had just upgraded from a recruit to D-Class" Moriymoto the became slightly flustered which caused many Agents to begin whispering and Aiko confirmed the oddity "Stone Man Moriymoto isn't so stone in the presence of a beauty huh?" Akira scowled while watching this. Moriymoto adjusted his glasses and gestured "Agents Keiko, Taikei, Aiko, and Akira, meet me in my personal study".

Akira's mood made a conplete turn around "I can't believe we get to see the inside of Director Moriymoto's study! Only the best of the best Agents are briefed there!" Aiko nodded "this may be an exception though and this might be bigger than any of us". The inside of Moriymoto's office was unsurpisingly simple, the walls were painted white with a red flag draped onto the Western wall, a globe sat on his desk aswell as a framed photograph, a small stack of papers, a small lamp, and peculiarly, a metronome used for instrument playing. Moriymoto sat behind his desk and said "Agents, this is not easy for me to ask but, I want you all to turn in your Badges and Identification Tags, you have all been unofficially resigned from DATS" Akira and Aiko went white faced, Taikei and Veemon stood there in shock and Keiko picked her ear in apathy "this does not mean you are no longer employed, no, this just means that you no longer work within the parameters of DATA Protocol, in a sense, you are outsiders to the DATS team". Akira and Aiko breathed a sigh of relief and Taikei had Veemon feel his chest for a pulse, Keiko was still barely paying attention, Moriymoto continued "now, you won't be alone in this venture, we have also assigned two D-Class Agents to join you on this team, Agents Daichi and Mamoru".

Akira made a grimace "those two sir?" Aiko gave Akira a safety net "with all due respect Director, those two don't have the best track record when it comes to missions, sure they complete them but the way they complete them" Moriymoto nodded "true, but all the more reason to get them out of the system, there's reason to resign then and as you said, they get missions done". Aiko deflated in defeat as Aizawa opened the door and let the two Agents in, both of them were male, one was fairly tall and skinny with messy black hair, his partner was a floating evil looking Digimon with large hands and a haunting smile. The other Agent was short and had blond hair cut short, his partner was a green fish-like creature with a large fin on top of its head. Both Agents spoke "Agent Daichi Kamui reporting Sir!" The blond one stated "Agent Mamoru Saito reporting Sir!" The Director nodded "good, now turn in your Badges and Indentification" both Agents shrugged "this might aswell have happened, considering we blew up that building last mission" Mamoru stated with Daichi nodding in agreement quickly turning in their stuff. Moriymoto then cleared things up for them "so what you're saying is that we were chosen to become a part of a team that doesn't abide by the DATS Protocol because we're rejects that no one will miss?" Asked Mamoru in which Moriymoto confirmed "Hey! That's what we should call ourselves, The Rejects!" Exclaimed Daichi which was met with a resounding "No" from everyone in the room including Taikei's add on "Call us that and I'm decking you". Taikei suddenly snapped his fingers "Yo Director, you called us Outsiders didn't you? Well maybe that's a good option, The Outsiders, working outside the line" everyone began nodding except Aiko who was still awestruck "wait, Director, you can't be serious about this? This situation. it just doesn't make sense, we find a person in a box, she knew you when you were a cadet but she isn't much older than us, and now you unofficially fire us and then bring in two D-Class Operatives to join us, forgive me but this entire situation is complete nonsense!".

The whole room fell silent and Moriymoto leaned forward "there is no reason to apologize Agent Aiko, your apprehensions are justified, your ability to assess the situations and create solutions is why you're not officially resigned and here right now, all of you bring something to this team that will make it great, you and Agent Akira already have the chemistry to practically read eachother's minds, speaking of, Agent Akira's temperment makes her efficient in combat, Mamoru and Daichi are efficient in their own ways, Keiko has experience and is one of the strongest Brights this Organization has ever known, and Taikei has demonstrated that he is a natural born fighter that can think on his feet. This team has the potential to become the greatest in DATS history".

Aiko calmed down as she began to feel optimistic and Keiko crossed her arms and smirked "you've come a long way Pidge, from bimbling around the barracks in your underwear because you lost your way from the showers to leadjng DATS effectively" Moriymoto's face went red and he tugged on his coat "ahem, well, you are all dismissed, Agents Mamoru, Aiko, Daichi, and Akira, clean out your lockers, you're being relocated to your parents' homes, Agent Taikei you will go home and you will take Agent Keiko with you under the guise of her being your foreign fiancee" Taikei's knees buckled when he heard that "E-excuse me Director?! This us goi g a bit far isn't it?" Keiko responded "no, it makes perfect sense, I can't remain at this HQ and you were the first person who I trusted to free me so it would make sense that I stayed with you and the guise of me being your lover will be a sufficient excuse for me to stay with you" Taikei began stuttering but was defeated by that logic as the others stood there awkwardly "fine..." he said in a defeated tone.

Moriymoto got up from his chair "now, you will be moved to a new base of operations, the original DATS Center, it may be small by current standards but for a team this size, it should be enough". Akira finally spoke up "looks like we're a team!" She exclaimed with the others cheering except for Taikei and Keiko, Taikei being shocked and Keiko being nonchalant about the whole thing. Back at Taikei's house, Taikei witnessed his entire family in shock about the situation "You got a job?!" His dad exclaimed "You get lodging?!" His mother questioned "You got engaged?!" uttered in disbelief. Taikei sat there with a face the shade of a tomato as Keiko sipped her tea "all of this is true, your apprehensions are justified and I will accept your unwillingness to bless our union" inside of Taikei's mind he was screaming the entire time as his life unraveled before him. Taikei's father laughed "are you kidding? My son comes home with a job, an official uniform, and a fiancee! This might be the happiest day of my life!" His mother added "and such a pretty one too, foreign, educated, comes from money, the whole package!" Taikei's sister didn't say anything and just sat there with a jealous energy around her which Keiko could clearly see.

Taikei guided Keiko around the house and finally showed her his room "fairly plain isn't it? Not even a poster, just a bed, desk, closet, and dresser, how basic can you get?" Taikei felt hid anger rise "look, we aren't here so you can make fun of me or my room!" Keiko smirked at him "I know, but it's fun!" She winked at him and started walking around inspecting Taikei's various things and finally sitting on his bed "comfy, this'll do" she stated with Taikei responding "wait, you're taking my bed? So I'm supposed to sleep on the floor?!" From inside his Digivice Veemon spoke "and I'm supposed to sleep in here?! No way!" Keiko moved quickly and was right in Taikei's face "I wanna go shopping" Taikei leaned back and said "what?" Keiko repeated herself "I want to shop for clothes, my home is gone so I can't go back there for clothes, so I need new ones and you're gonna take me, but first I need to change, I'll find something in here for now" Taikei made a frustrated groan and agreed, Keiko looked in his closet and pulled out his running uniform "a track outfit?" Taikei answered her questioning tone "I'm a part of my school's track team, I'm one of the better runners on my team" Keiko smiled and said "this'll do, you can stay and watch if you want" Taikei practically dove out of the room to let her get changed, after five minutes Keiko stepped out wearing a large coat over herself with ripped jean shorts above his track ones, and Taikei's running shoes "let's go" she stated as Taikei looked at his room to see the legs of one of his pairs of jeans on the floor having been freshly cut.

Taikei took her to the local shopping mall where she began scouting out different stores "thank goodness I kept my wallet with me before that whole time thing happened or else I wouldn/ be able to pay for any of this and rely on a kid to do it for me" she said in clear earshot of Taikei, Taikei moped and put his hands in his pockets when he saw someone and it made him panic "oh no, it's Shun" he whispered and Keiko asked "who's Shuji?" Taikei answered while trying to make himself scarce "he's my best friend" Keiko looked at him perplexed "then why are you hiding from him?" Taikei responded "you wouldn't understand, it's a friend thing" suddenly Shuji spotted Taikei and waved "oh great" Taikei groaned as Shuji approached "sup man, didn't expect to see you here" Shuji said as he high fived Taikei "yeah, just out here shopping, got a new job so my pockets are lined a bit" Keiko cleared her throat to get both of their attentions "who's this?" Shuji asked. With a sigh Taikei answered "this is Keiko...my fiancee" Shuji nearly fell over but quickly gained his composure, he then placed his hand on Taikei's shoulder which quickly transitioned to a headlock "didn't we promise to tell the other if they got a girlfriend? Now you're engaged to a full figured knockout and just shut me out?!" Taikei pushed him off "look, I didn't expect this stuff to happen but trust me, you don't wanna know the circumstances" Shuji looked at Keiko and then back to Taikei "is she your sugar mama or something?" Taikei turned Shuji around and pushed him "just go back to what you were doing, please, before you say something else" Shuji stuttered an agreement and walked off. Keiko began laughing and Taikei felt his blood pressure rise "he called me a knockout" she then grabbed Taikei's arm and rested her head on his shoulder "why can't you be sweet like that? Like when we first met?" Taikei scoffed "you were in trouble back then, now you're just trouble" Keiko snickered "hope you can handle this trouble big boy".

Taikei's Digivice suddenly began ringing and he pulled it out to see a hazard symbol "what's this?" Keiko's eyes widened "a Digimon is about to phase through!" Taikei looked at her "where?" As he said that the ground infront of them began to open up into a sink hole and a large clawed hand emerged from the hole, the claw pulled up a large dinosaur-like Digimon, it had a skull-like helmet and had orange skin with blue stripes all across its back and tail.

Taikei typed on his Digivice to scan it "Greymon, Champion Level Dinosaur Digimon, has a fireball attack called Nova Blast". Taikei then pointed his Digivice forward "Veemon Realize!" Veemon then popped out of the Digivice "hey Taikei, what's u-ho, that's what's up" Taikei widened his stance as did Veemon "go get em buddy!" Taikei shouted with Veemon jumping forward and headbutting Greymon in the stomach, Greymon barely budged and swatted at Veemon but Veemon flipped off Greymon to escape "this guy is bulky" Taikei stated with Veemon retorting "that won't stop me!" Veemon then leaped up into the air and spun his fist around to the point of it catching fire and struck Greymon in the side of its face taking it off its feet and making it crash down onto the ground. Veemon landed and dusted off its shoulder and flicked its thumb underneath its nose horn, Greymon staggered up and whipped its tail but Veemon front flip over the tail and landed on Greymon's head where he repeatedly stomped on its head. Greymon reered up quickly and threw Veemon off where it whipped its tail again and launched Veemon into a gazebo.

Veemon threw the debris off himself and asked "is that all you got?" Greymon responded by opening its mouth, a fireball began forming inside its mouth "why'd I have to say anything?" Asked Veemon before Greymon launched the fireball hitting Veemon and causing a large explosion "VEEMON!!" Shouted Taikei as he made it over to the smoking area, from inside the smoke Veemon emerged and quickly fell to his knees "he's too strong, I can't beat him" Taikei looked at Veemon then to his Digivice "maybe we could try Digivolution" Taikei began pressing on his Digivice with his hand repeatedly "it won't work!" Keiko then interjected "you have to channel your DNA Charge! Think of something you desire!" Taikei looked at Greymon who was charging another Nova Blast, he thought hard when the thought of losing Veemon popped into his head and his desire to protect him, Taikei's right hand began swirling with blue data.

Taikei looked at his hand and said "here goes nothing, DNA Charge!" he slammed his hand onto his Digivice and it began to glow as did Veemon. Greymon launched the fireball but it was stopped by Veemon's Digivolution "Veemon Digivolve to...Veedramon!" Veemon had transformed into a large blue and white Dinosaur with scars and three large horns on its nose and the back of his head. Veedramon put its leg back and rushed locking claws with Greymon, Greymon was quickly overpowered and Veedramon lifted it up and slammed it onto the ground. Before Greymon could recover Veedramon grabbed its center horn and lifted it, with one fash motion Veedramon snapped off Greymon's horn and delivered a hard gut punch that caused a cracking sound to utter from Greymon's body. The blow lifted Greymon into the air and Veedramon took advantage of this by grabbing Greymon's side horns and slamming it jaw first into the ground. While Greymon was down, Veedramon reeled back his leg and kicked Greymon causing it to tumble some distance before sprawling out on the floor.

Greymon recovered and stumbled to its feet, it then opened its mouth and charge a fireball, Taikei then saw blue flames erupting from Veedramon's mouth growing progressively, Greymon put its all into this Nova Blast reeling back its head and firing, Veedramon opened his mouth and unleashed a beam of blue plasma that collides with the Nova Blast and quickly pierced and dispersed the ball of fire. The beam traveled faster than anyone could follow and before Greymon could react, there was a clean hole in its midsection. Greymon held its wound before exploding into data which reformed into an orange and blue striped egg, Veedramon degenerates into Veemon and breathed heavily while Taikei looked at the egg, he moved his hand slowly towards the egg when a hole in the floor opened up and black and red chains shot out and grabbed the egg, Keiko moved quickly and grabbed Taikei pulling him away from the egg as it was dragged down into the hole.

Taikei and Keiko breathed heavily "what the hell was that?" Taikei questioned with Keiko answering "The X-Virus..." Taikei looked back at the now closing hole where he saw a symbol appear, it was a deformed red X.


	4. The Past is Bleak, Fight for the Future

Chapter 4: The Past is Bleak, Fight for the Future!

Keiko helped Taikei to his feet "what the hell was that all about?" Taikei asked Keiko, Keiko was about to answer when Taikei's Digivice went off. Taikei answered it, it was Moriymoto "attention Agents Taikei and Keiko, meet me at these coordinates for your next assignment and formation of your new team" Taikei looked at Keiko "tell me later okay?" Keiko nodded and they took off towards their objective. Taikei and Keiko arrived to find an old abandoned subway entrance, bramble covered the edges of the entrance and the steps and walls were lined with dirt and dust "what is this place?" Taikei questioned, Keiko replied with a shrug signaling that she didn't know either. The two walked down the steps only to be greeted by a light above a red metal door, Taikei and Keiko looked at eachother with uncertainty, Taikei decided to open it. Taikei peered in to see a fully furnished room with a large flatscreen TV, an L-Shaped couch, a glass coffee table, and a lazyboy chair at the end of the couch "whoa, nice digs" Taikei uttered.

Taikei and Keiko fully stepped in and paced around the room inspecting things, Keiko looked up at the lights that were illuminating the room "this place was furnished recently, the walls are completely new and there's not a speck of dust anywhere" Taikei responded "who did it though?"

A voice from behind them answered "The Director" Taikei and Keiko looked towards the voice and Akira was standing there now wearing casual clothing consisting of a purple and white horizontal striped long sleeved shoulderless top with a black tanktop underneath, her top was tucked into her dark blue high waisted jeans and she wore purple and black high top shoes. Taikei approached her "how did he do all of this?" Akira answered "the Director can do anything" a voice behind Akira called her out "what she means is the Director commissioned for this place to be furnished and redone for our little project" Taikei looked past Akira to see Aiko, she was wearing a red blouse with blue jeans and red wedges, she was also sporting red rimmed glasses. Aiko continued "actually, the Director didn't need to do much since this place was already commissioned to be refurbished months ago".

Aiko led Taikei and Keiko around the facility where she showed them the briefing room, the hangar, and peculiar holes in the wall of the hangar "this place was the very first DATS headquarters back when it wasn't such a necessity, the hangar only held personal vehicles of the agents" Taikei looked at the holes, they were filled with tech that he didn't recognize "hey, what are those?" He gestured towards the holes "oh, those, well considering how they're often late and the time of the call, you should have your question answered...now".

A light from the tubes erupted and there stood Mamoru and Daichi who were visibly sick "whoa man, that was..." suddenly Mamoru threw up on the floor with Daichi nearly doing so himself. Akira laughed while Aiko looked sickened "those are Access Tubes, they were used to get Agents to and from the base quickly and efficiently, regular DATS HQs don't have them because of costs but this place does because it was used to test them" Taikei nodded while Keiko seemed visibly uneasy which Taikei took note of.

Taikei and the others arrived at the briefing room where a large screen turned on and Moriymoto stood there "hello agents, unfortunately I can't be there physically as I am at the regular HQ, as of now Agent Keiko shall be the commanding officer of this team, she will inform you of what we're fighting against" Keiko stepped up "thank you Director" she then turned towards the others "this mission could spell the destruction of our world and the world of Digimon, speaking of, you should probably get your partners out so they can hear this" everyone nodded and brought out their partners "now look, I honestly have no idea what we're up against, the threat I faced before might be completely different now as time has shifted since I got back so I have no idea how much time has passed for our enemies". Taikei stepped forward "sorry to interrupt but what are we up against Keiko?"

Keiko sighed "I guess it's about time I told you" her eyes began to glow as she thought back "it felt like a week ago but in truth, it's been thirty years, back then a strange virus appeared within the Digital World driving Digimon mad then after enough time had passed they would expire, sometimes it would make them Digivolve into horrid creatures that knew nothing but carnage, we dubbed this virus, the X-Virus".

Keiko kept her cool as she elaborated further "and for two years our best minds worked endlessly to create a vaccine. Their hardwork paid off because we successfully created a vaccine and began to treat the infected, unfortunately the virus was spreading faster than we could cure it and nearly sixty percent of Digimon were infected, we had to find the source and our investigation led us to the exact lab, some part of me wish we hadn't found it...my team was the best so we were sent in to take care of it and when we found out what was behind it...it all went downhill when we got walked through those doors."

Keiko wiped her eyes "as it turns out, the man behind the virus had developed a strain...that infected humans" the room suddenly felt heavier and Aiko decided to finally speak up "Ms. Keiko, the X-Virus reports I've read have told me that the virus attacks Digital Code and corrupts it, how can it do that with organic life that has no Digital Code?" Keiko walked up to Aiko "use your DNA Charge" everyone felt tense when Aiko slowly lifted her hand and activated it.

Keiko grabbed her wrist "this is how it attacks, it targets DNA, Genetic Code and twists it, mutilates it until being human is the furthest thing from your existence" she released Aiko's hand and Aiko rubbed her wrist in pain, Keiko continued "my team was sent in under the pretense of discovering the source, and destroying it, then using a dispersal device, to wipe out the surrounding infection" Keiko began to quiver and she averted her eyes from the others.

Keiko breathed in deeply to gather herself "we found it, and the man who was responsible for creating it, we were all set to apprehend him when he exposed my teammate Mirio to the virus" she suddenly raised her voice as the memories flooded in "it twisted him in a way that I can't even describe, I don't blame Isadora for losing her will after that" Keiko swallowed the lump in her throat, her face was flushed in a red hue "she was next, she tried to approach Mirio and she was... consumed by him".

Moriymoto decided to interject "that will be all Agent Keiko" Keiko argued back "with all due respect Commander, they need to know all of it" Keiko cleared her throat "after that our team leader Dante convinced me and the Digimon with us to retreat, despite my protests I conceded and we attempted an extraction, as you can see, I was the only one to make it."

Taikei looked down at his feet and saw his own knees shake uncontrollably, Keiko finished "this strain is most likely more advanced than before, when we encountered it, when Mirio was infected it was obviously a prototype version of the virus. not yet fully able to affect the coding of a human, it's very likely that there are new strains of the virus, not just a refined organic version, but a more refined Digital version, that Greymon was infected with the virus, I could tell and despite being more advanced, it seems that it is still not able to spread through contact" Taikei and Veemon looked at eachother with an air of relief from that statement.

Keiko then stood tall wiping her tears away "looking at this team and what we know, you all might have some reservations about our chances of beating back this threat and getting rid of the virus that took my team and many innocent Digimon since its creation". Taikei looked in awe at Keiko's confidence after her outburst, he felt her resolves and he could see the others faces change as Keiko motivated them.

Keiko asked the group to stand in a circle "activate your DNA Charges" she instructed with wveryone nodding and activating it "now put your hands forward and let them mix, this is the closest team members can be...I did this with my old team so it might be cursed but hey, what do we have to lose?" Taikei made a snarky remark "the world, probably" Keiko smiled at him and Taikei did the same at her. Everyone stuck their hands in and their DNA began to swirl and become brighter and created a large whirlpool of color, Keiko put her hand in and she caused the DNA to disperse "there, now we are officially a team".


End file.
